<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire's Groom by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510817">The Vampire's Groom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad'>hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, resident evil village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor villager is summoned to castle Dimitrescu on the behest of Daniella, one of Alcina’s daughters. However, Daniella doesn’t want her future husband to see her without being house-trained first, so Lady Dimitrescu helps out by breaking in the poor villager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vampire's Groom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] The Vampire’s Groom [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Lady Dimitrescu] [Resident Evil: Village] [Handjob] [Facesitting] [Pegging] [Mentions marriage] also [Rape] because [Dubious consent]</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+</p><p>You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)</p><p>Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -</p><p>So… we finally meet…</p><p>The new servant, fresh-faced and eager to obey… </p><p>{Soft chuckle} Not a very fitting description of you, is it?</p><p>No. </p><p>You look more like an animal that senses itself being stalked, that can already feel the wolf’s teeth closing around its neck…</p><p>Look at those blank eyes of yours… There is no hope in them, no fight left...</p><p>You understand why you’re here, don’t you? </p><p>{Brief pause}</p><p>{Amused} That’s right, dear. You’re my prey. </p><p>I… encouraged your family to let me take you as my servant. </p><p>It’s a good thing they agreed. The staff here is desperately in need of fresh blood.</p><p>{Mock sigh of frustration} It really is difficult to find good help these days. No one seems to last more than a week after arriving. </p><p>It’s the darndest thing… Everything seems fine at first. I get to dress the new hire up in an adorable little outfit, get to see them diligently working away at their duties. But before long, they all just end up… disappearing…</p><p>{Soft laughter}</p><p>Oh, come on. That was funny. </p><p>Mmm, seems I’m going to have to teach you a sense of humor as well. </p><p>No matter. Unlike those other poor souls, you’ll have *plenty* of time to get to know me.</p><p>{Contented sigh} Lucky boy. It seems one of my daughters has taken an interest in you. </p><p>I’ve been hearing about you for… well, months now. At first I thought it was a passing phase. My Daniella can randomly become enamored with people, only to end up killing them a few days later. I’d seen it happen before, and expected you to be no different. But weeks passed, and her obsession only grew.</p><p>I’m told she went as far as watching you sleeping from your window. That she hovered there on the second floor for entire nights, unable to take her eyes away from the rise and fall of your little chest. </p><p>It’s very odd, to tell you the truth. My daughters don’t tend to be so… emotional. They treat most humans as nothing more than cattle. </p><p>Hmm… I wonder what makes you so special.</p><p>Maybe she’s just grown tired of this solitary life of ours. After all, we don’t really leave the castle often. Not when anyone in the village’s awake, at least.</p><p>{Sigh, collecting herself} Regardless, it is my daughter’s wish that you be given to her. And I grant my children whatever they desire, so… here you are. </p><p>I thought I ought to at least inspect you before the ceremony. </p><p>I have to see if you’re...  how shall we say… of the right sort.</p><p>A husband should be loyal, obedient--always at the beck and call of his mistress. </p><p>If my daughter wants you for anything, you will answer with alacrity.</p><p>From now on, the sole purpose of your existence is to make her happy. And you will *enjoy* doing so, understood?</p><p>Good boy. </p><p>{Sweet} I’m sure you will perform your duties exceptionally. I trust my daughter’s judgement in choosing you as her mate. </p><p>Whatever her reasons, I will honor them… and welcome you into my house.</p><p>{Soft chuckle} Aw, you really are cute, dear. Your face has brightened so much since you first got here. </p><p>I bet you were expecting me to slit your throat open like the rest of servants. Mmm, I still might, if you prove to be too great of a nuisance. </p><p>Oh, don’t worry, darling. That’ll only happen if you misbehave. As long as you do as I say, we’ll get along wonderfully.</p><p>{Soft moan} Come closer… I want to get a better look at you.</p><p>That’s it. </p><p>{Brief pause} Oh, don’t flinch away, sweetie… I just wanted to pat your head. </p><p>Here, would you feel better if I leaned down a little? </p><p>See, I’m not so scary, am I? </p><p>Well, it’s okay to be somewhat afraid. Most of the rumors about me *are* true, after all. I am what you might call a ‘vampire.’ I feed on the crimson essence of humans. In fact, I’ve used your village as my personal stock for decades now. Every servant brought here becomes food for me and daughters. </p><p>The spirits of those I’ve killed haunt this castle. Their screams… echo through the halls like a sick chorus. </p><p>I have spilt the blood of countless farmers, brought a cruel end to their dismal hopes and pathetic dreams. </p><p>I feel no remorse for this. Their lives meant nothing to me… *mean* nothing to me. </p><p>{Calm} But I love my family. You can tell that, can’t you? </p><p>{Brief pause} </p><p>{Amused} If I really wanted to kill you, we wouldn’t still be here talking. </p><p>I could snuff you out like a candle, without a second thought. Yet, I’m not going to, am I?</p><p>No, I wouldn’t hurt my darling daughter like that. </p><p>{Whispered} Not to mention, I intend to have some fun with you myself.</p><p>{Chuckle} Oh, don’t worry, she’s fine with me breaking you in. Someone needs to house-train you, after all.</p><p>Mommy’s going to get you all nice and ready for the ceremony. When the day of the wedding comes, you’ll be the perfect groom for my daughter.</p><p>Oh, I can’t wait to get started. </p><p>Come on, darling. We’ll be more comfortable in my room. </p><p>[Pause to indicate the passage of time]</p><p>Nice, isn’t it? I’ve built up quite the collection of antiques over the years.</p><p>The bed is a particular favorite of mine. It’s dark oak frame fits the canopy drapes perfectly, don’t you think?</p><p>The fabric’s very soft as well. Go on, you can touch it.</p><p>Silk of this quality isn’t very easy to come by. </p><p>Why don’t you lay down on the sheets, darling? </p><p>That’s it. Feel yourself sinking pleasantly into the mattress. Forget about all your fear, and just… {deep breath} relax. </p><p>Good boy. </p><p>See? Even in this dark castle, there is some respite. </p><p>Your daily life here won’t be filled with blood and terror. </p><p>In fact, it will be… more like this. Peaceful, quiet. </p><p>You’ll wake in my daughter’s arms just as the moon is rising, and attend to her needs. *All* of her needs. </p><p>Mmm. I wonder if she’ll keep you collared. </p><p>I do hope so. I’d love to see you being pulled along on a leash.</p><p>{Soft moan} She’s going to have *lots* of fun with you, dear. </p><p>But first, mommy has to make you into the subservient little pet you were always meant to be. </p><p>{Soft moan} I promise, when I’m done, you’ll understand who you belong to. The desire to be used will cement itself deep in your heart and soul. </p><p>Can you feel it already, darling? That warm sensation spreading throughout your body? The unimaginable pleasure that comes with being at the mercy of a strong, beautiful woman?</p><p>It is primal, and overwhelming. </p><p>You cannot resist the urge to serve, to be a good little boy for mommy…</p><p>{Moan} Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m here. </p><p>Shhh. No struggling. It’s not going to help.</p><p>This is happening, whether you want it or not. I would have no trouble--{Soft moan}--pinning you down and forcing myself on you. </p><p>{Gentle groan} Can you feel my fingers softly wrapping around your throat? </p><p>How easy do you think it would be for me to squeeze them tight, and watch as you choked for air?</p><p>But mommy really, really doesn’t want to do that to her adorable baby boy. </p><p>It’d be such a waste to lose you now, sweetie. I’m starting to enjoy the thought of having you as my son in-law. </p><p>Won’t you be a good boy for mommy, and just *give in*?</p><p>{Brief pause}</p><p>{Excited} Mmm, much better. Get all those tears out. </p><p>Cry and shudder until the last bit of resistance is drained from your body. </p><p>It feels nice to let it out, doesn’t it? All of that terror and despair? </p><p>{Comforting} Don’t hold back, sweetie. Show me the most vulnerable side of you. </p><p>*Good boy*. Stay still, now, okay?</p><p>{Brief pause she unsheathes her ‘claws’}</p><p>{Chuckle} Pretty, aren’t they? My claws?</p><p>Sharp as razor blades, and infinitely more durable. I just love watching the soft light glimmer off their edges…</p><p>It’s almost hypnotic…</p><p>{Grunt or groan as she slices his clothes off} Shh. You’re alright, darling.</p><p>All I did was remove those ugly rags you were wearing. See? You aren’t even nicked. </p><p>Mmm, and what a sight you make…</p><p>You really are beautiful, sweetie. I think I’m starting to understand why my daughter is so drawn to you. </p><p>{Contented sigh} I suppose I don’t need these claws anymore…</p><p>{Soft moan} Do you like it when I trace my fingers along your chest, darling?</p><p>Your skin is so soft, so warm… so full of life…</p><p>It’s a good thing I fed earlier. Otherwise, I might be tempted to have a little taste.</p><p>Mmm, I wonder if my daughter will drink from you. I imagine she will. Only a little bit, though. Just enough to mark you, just enough to bind you to her…</p><p>Blood is the currency of the soul, you know. </p><p>I can only imagine how amazing those few drops will taste. For to drink blood that is offered is a profound experience indeed. </p><p>Blood taken by force is impure, muddled. It does not truly… satisfy. </p><p>When the time comes, you will prostrate yourself before my daughter, and expose your neck for her. </p><p>Then, you will become family for the rest of your life. </p><p>{Amused} That is, if she doesn’t choose to turn you as well. </p><p>As her future husband, it would be proper to give you our blessing. But, ultimately, that’s a decision for my daughter to make… </p><p>{Soft moan} My sweet little boy… It’ll be so wonderful to have you join the family, to hear you call me ‘mommy.’</p><p>{Excited} Yes, that’s it, dear. Tell mommy how much you love being underneath her. </p><p>Mmm, you’re starting to get excited, aren’t you?</p><p>I can feel your heat—{moan}--pulsing in my hand…</p><p>Oh, good boy… Just let mommy stroke that swollen cock of yours...</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> Get really hard for me, okay? </p><p>Good boy. Feel me cupping your full balls as I… rub the tip with my palm…</p><p>{Moaning} Such delicious whimpers… Your voice goes right to my core, sweetheart. </p><p>{Low moan or growl} It’s been too long since I had a good boy to dote on me. Far too long.</p><p>I had forgotten how much I missed it, this simple pleasure. Yet, when I saw you tonight, I remembered that desire to dominate, to make submissive toys moan and beg for me.</p><p>{Moaning} That’s it… those cries of pleasure… {Soft moan} No scream could ever compare…</p><p>Hmm? You want me to stroke faster?</p><p>Alright, sweetie. But you have to promise not to cum.</p><p>{Moaning} Good boy. Mommy’s going to get you right up to the edge… </p><p>So deliciously close. Ride the pleasure, baby. Feel me teasing you with my hands. Bringing you nearer and nearer to orgasm… before backing down again…</p><p>{Moaning} You won’t cum without permission, will you, sweetie?</p><p>Mmm, that’s right. Mommy decides when you get to cum. </p><p>I could deny you if I wanted; leave you desperate and leaking until my daughter finally claims you.</p><p>{Soft chuckle} Listen to those whimpers… You want to let it out so badly, don’t you?</p><p>Oh, my sweet little boy. Don’t worry about a thing. Mommy’s going to give you the most intense orgasm of your life. </p><p>But… you have to earn it first. </p><p>{Soft moan, sigh} Good boy. You didn’t whine at all when I pulled my hand away.</p><p>You’ve already realized who's in control, haven’t you? Mmm, such obedience deserves a reward.</p><p>Do you want mommy to take off her dress for you?</p><p>Yeah? Okay, sweetie. </p><p>{Light groan as she removes her clothes} There we go. </p><p>{Chuckle} Oh, you look like you’re about to start drooling, dear. </p><p>My beauty is beyond anything you could have imagined, isn’t it?</p><p>{Soft moan} Take in the body of your goddess. Feel yourself going deeper into a submissive trance— in ecstasy at the sight of the woman before you. </p><p>You would do anything for me, give everything you are to me. </p><p>To this creature of shadows, you would offer the very blood in your veins, and smile as it’s warmth spilled down my face…</p><p>But that will have to come later, sweetheart. </p><p>The first fangs to pierce your skin will be my daughter’s. That is her right, her joy to claim.</p><p>{Mischievous} So… I think I’ll have you taste me, instead...</p><p>Good boy… Watch as I… position myself above you…</p><p>See my wetness glistening, my need for you… {Soft moan} dripping from my slit…</p><p>Oh, good boy. Just let me gently lower myself down…</p><p>{Moaning} That’s it…</p><p>Mmm. You know, if I’m not careful, I may end up smothering you, baby. So you have to tell me if it gets to be too much, okay? </p><p>{Moaning} Sweetie… </p><p>Yes, mommy loves feeling your tongue on her clit…</p><p>{Moaning} Mhm, just gently lick the hood…</p><p>{Moaning} That feels amazing…</p><p>You’re so good at this, pet…</p><p>My beautiful little plaything… I’m so glad you’re enjoying this. Because you’re going to be doing it a lot from now on…</p><p>Mmm, that’s right. When you aren’t getting cuddled, or doting on my daughter, I just might have you eat me out. </p><p>{Moaning, soft laugh} Fuck… I really might get addicted to this.</p><p>Yeah, you’re going to have to make some time for mommy too, got it?</p><p>{Moaning} *Good boy*.</p><p>Lap up all my juices…</p><p>Let my taste turn you into a cum-drunk little slut…</p><p>{Moaning} Keep whining for me, baby…</p><p>Shit... I’m starting to get close…</p><p>Mmm, I can barely hold myself up anymore.</p><p>You’ll be okay if I just—{moan}--grind myself into your face, won’t you, sweetie?</p><p>{Slightly more intense moaning} That’s it, baby. Fucking take it…</p><p>Oh, you’re going to make me cum…</p><p>Yes! Make mommy cum!</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>{Breathing harder for a little bit as she recovers}</p><p>Mmm, did my baby boy enjoy servicing me with his mouth?</p><p>{Happy}I know you did, sweetie…</p><p>{Chuckle} You’re twitching and throbbing so desperately. </p><p>But you didn’t touch yourself once while you were making mommy feel good, did you?</p><p>Such a good boy. You knew to wait for permission without me even having to say it…</p><p>{Gentle chuckle} Aw, what’s with that adorable way you’re looking at me, sweetie?</p><p>{Teasing} Are you… Are you waiting for something?</p><p>Oh, that’s right. I said I was going to make you cum, didn’t I?</p><p>Well, since you’re just so cute… I suppose I can’t keep you waiting any longer.</p><p>In fact. I’ll even let you choose how I do it.</p><p>So, what do you say, my precious little boy? Would you like me to ride you?</p><p>*Or…* Do you want mommy to get her strap, and fuck you from behind like the slut you are?</p><p>{Soft laughter} *Good boy*. I just knew you’d make the right decision. </p><p>Mmm, I can’t wait to fuck that tight ass, sweetie.</p><p>Stay still, okay? I’m going to go get the strap.</p><p>[brief pause as she looks for the strap]</p><p>Ah, here we are… </p><p>Let me just put it on… and… There!</p><p>So, how do I look?</p><p>{Chuckle} I know, it’s not exactly proportionate to the rest of me. But I can’t be too rough on you, now can I? </p><p>{Amused} Well, I could. Only, Daniella wouldn’t like that.</p><p>She’s actually quite sweet once you get to know her. I’m sure she’ll make your subby little heart melt.</p><p>{Whispered} I, however, am going to use you like the toy you are. </p><p>{Chuckle} Are you ready, baby?</p><p>{Brief pause}</p><p>Hmm? Lube?</p><p>Oh, I *do* have lube. But, well… that’s no fun, is it? </p><p>Wouldn’t it be better if you got mommy’s strap all wet and slippery with your spit?</p><p>Yeah? Does my baby boy want to suck me off?</p><p>{Brief pause}</p><p>{Amused} Oh, sweetie. There’s no need to beg…</p><p>I’m going to give you *exactly* what you want.</p><p>Mmm. Here, since it would be a bit hard for you to suck my cock like this, why don’t I sit down on the bed.</p><p>There you go, slut. Down on your knees. Mmm, that’s right. Get between my legs and start licking…</p><p>{Soft moan} Look at you go… </p><p>Yeah, gag on my strap, sweetie. Make sure you lube it really well with your saliva.</p><p>Fuck… Good boy… </p><p>Mmm, you must love using your mouth, baby… </p><p>You were—{soft moan}--so eager when I made you me out…</p><p>And now, seeing you lick and suck my thick strap…</p><p>{Moan} You really are a perfect slut, aren’t you?</p><p>{Moaning} Such a good pet…</p><p>I think—{moan}--I think it’s time for me to claim you.</p><p>{A little aggressive} Get back on the bed. </p><p>Good boy… Now, lay on your stomach and stick that ass up for me. </p><p>Come on, pet. Show me how badly you want to be fucked…</p><p>Aw, sweetie. Your ass is already twitching for me…</p><p>{Moan} Can you feel the tip… pressing against your tight hole?</p><p>Uh, uh, uh. Don’t tense up, baby. </p><p>I know you’re excited for mommy to fuck you, but you have to relax, okay?</p><p>There you go… Breathe for me. Breathe as I… {Soft moan} ease myself inside you.</p><p>I’ll go nice and slow--take my time so I can enjoy every gasp and moan that escapes your lips…</p><p>Fuck… You’re doing so well, sweetie. I’m almost all the way in now.</p><p>{Moan} Do you being stretched by mommy’s thick strap, baby?</p><p>Yeah? </p><p>*Good boy*. Grind yourself back into me… Shake those hips…</p><p>{Moaning} Gods, I could watch you do this all day. </p><p>But I know what you really want is for your mommy to—{Grunt}--grab your hips and pound you into the sheets… </p><p>Mmm, what you think, sweetheart? Should I start thrusting?</p><p>{Chuckle} Don’t worry, pet. I’ll be as rough as you want…</p><p>{Moaning, grunting} Good fucking boy. </p><p>Sweetie… I’m filling you up so wonderfully…</p><p>{Moaning} Take it you fucking whore… Take my cock in your ass…</p><p>{Moaning} Fuck, you’re so beautiful… </p><p>The way your hands are clutching at the sheets… The little shivers going through your body…</p><p>{Moan} Could you be any cuter?</p><p>{Low moan/growl} I just want to ravish you… To dominate you.</p><p>My sweet, sluttly little son-in-law.</p><p>I think—{soft moan}--I think we’re going to get along very well with each other…</p><p>{Moaning, grunting} How does it feel to have your prostate stimulated like this?</p><p>Are you all hard and leaking? </p><p>{Soft chuckle} Why don’t I check?</p><p>Aw, you’re so stiff, sweetie… And the pre-cum just keeps dripping out…</p><p>You’ve gotten my hand all messy…</p><p>{Moaning, grunting} Do you like being stroked while I fuck you?</p><p>Oh, that’s it. Just let mommy jerk her good boy’s perfect cock.</p><p>All the stimulation must be driving you wild...</p><p>{Moaning, grunting} Are you going to cum, baby?</p><p>Don’t hold back...</p><p>Make a big, sticky mess… Come one, sweetie. I want to feel your body quiver as every ounce of cum is drained from those heavy balls… </p><p>That’s it baby. Cum for me. Cum with mommy’s dick inside you. </p><p>Good boy.</p><p>Yeah… shoot it all out…</p><p>Don’t stop cumming until you’re completely spent…</p><p>*Good boy*</p><p>{Kiss} I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.</p><p>Mmm, should I take the strap out? Or do you need a moment to cool off?</p><p>{Brief pause} </p><p>You sure? Alright. Try to relax your body, then.</p><p>{Chuckle} What am I saying, you’re already practically unconscious… You can’t get much more relaxed than that.</p><p>{Soft moan as she pulls out} There…</p><p>{Contented sigh} What a divine sight you make, splayed out on the bed like that.</p><p>There’s no going back now, you know. I’ve broken you in fully. Whoever you were before is dead, and you’re life has begun anew. </p><p>Then again, who knows. Maybe this is what you’ve always secretly wanted. Either way, you’re ready for Daniella.</p><p>She’ll come visit you soon, to check in on her dear husband. </p><p>{Mischievous} I expect she’ll be very happy to see the state you’re in.</p><p>So, don’t be surprised if you wake up with her on top of you.</p><p>Oh, and don’t worry about the sheets. I’m quite good at getting stains out. </p><p>It’d be best if you tried to get some sleep. The wedding’s…. well, less than twenty-fours away...</p><p>{Chuckle} Rest up, baby. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day for you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>